Get Me Back In Time
by AyashiDoto
Summary: It's 1985, and Doctor Emmett Brown is on his way to completing the biggest invention he will ever create, and he needs all the help he can get. Tackles everything pre-part 1 through the end of the movie. ( overhaul of 'eccentric minds think alike' )


March 15th, 1985 3:45pm

It was a sweltering day, somewhat of a rarity this early in spring. Hopefully, the weather would be short lived, as it seemed to drastically alter the work ethic of every student studying at the Hill Valley University. The fact that it was so close to spring break didn't seem to help this, however. How could anyone even focus when it would only be days before the biggest vacation of the year?

Some of the teachers had given up on keeping the students' attention, teaching on as if they knew everyone was paying attention. ( even with more than a few of the students asleep ) Of course, there were also a handful of teachers that were desperate to hold on to any bit of excitement for their classes. One such person was a newer teacher, her name Elodine. She had transferred from another college in California, having moved sometime in the summer of 1984. To her, it was imperative that she engage her students.

Even if she could barely see them through her fogged up glasses.

In fact, little could be seen as she attempted to illustrate the star map she had been discussing for the lesson. Her version of the lesson simply had to include the origins of the names of practically every star and constellation. Teaching about every aspect of the subject was something she was very prideful of. Maybe one of the only things she was prideful of.

"I can't finish, it's so hot - why don't you let us out early?" Her gaze turned to one of the students in the middle row.

"It's not so hot that your paper is on fire, I think you can get through it, Mr. Peters." Her expression was one of exasperation, as she too was trying her best not to succumb to the heat. "It's not hot enough for me to dismiss the class right now. Wait until summer hits." She had half a mind to just give up and end the class, especially with the fact that her massive tangle of curly copper hair was weighing her down in the heat.

Elodine was perhaps one of the more peculiar professors, her methods of teaching just a little bit strange. Though most of the other professors didn't seem to mind this, as she did produce results, and took a keen interest in every student. Even with her vast knowledge however, she was clearly never quite at ease with herself. Short and a little stout, she was often wearing either a suit with a bow tie or something with pastels.

Fortunately, for the whole class, it wasn't too long before the class was ending. The majority of the students seemed to be gone within seconds of Elodine announcing the end of the class. Nothing terribly surprising about that, though.

After the last of her students had left, she moved to get her bag, plopping a stack of student papers in it. There was no use trying to do anything productive in a classroom that was practically the temperature of hell itself. Trekking down the hall, she muttered things to herself, mainly about what she would teach in the coming weeks. Perhaps she could switch her schedule up a little!

Upon entering the teacher's lounge to pick up her things, she noticed two of her coworkers having a conversation. To avoid interrupting their talking, she walked around them to get to her cubby.

"Hey, professor, could you do me a favor? Yeah, you." With the question, Elodine had stilled, brows slightly knotted. Turning to her coworker, she had pointed to herself, in order to silently ask if it was her he was talking to.

"I suppose. It er - it depends on what it is. Professor Patrickson, right?"

"Oh, nothin' bad, I promise. I just can't make this delivery," he seemed to produce an envelope out of thin air. "I just need you to bring this to someone on your way home. I'm stuck here for the next few hours and can't. You can call me Donald, if you'd like." To her, it seemed reasonable. That might have been because she hadn't noticed the woman next to him holding back her laughter. Come to think of it, she didn't think she'd ever seen the woman before, though she looked a little familiar.

"Oh, sure! I can drop it off on my way home."

"Much appreciated, Elodine."

An involuntary shiver went down her spine. Sure, she was fine with being nice, and running errands for people, but she wasn't comfortable with coworkers she barely knew using her first name. Taking the envelope, she looked at the address, trying to figure out which way she should take to get there. Fixing her bag back up on her shoulder, she left the building as quick as she could. There was no use in waiting any longer. Plus, the envelope said IMPORTANT with large red lettering. Clearly something she couldn't wait on. The address that had been written down seemed awfully familiar. Perhaps it was close to the printing store she was used to passing.

4:13pm

It wasn't too far a drive from the university to the address, though he was a little confused. Where on earth was she supposed to go to get in? Parking in what she assumed was a decent area to park in, she walked around the area for a little while in an attempt to find where 1646 was. It was upon noticing the fence when she finally realized. It didn't really look like much at all, from the outside. Had they hazed her? The laughter the woman was trying to hide should have clued her in. Stepping up to the fence, she pulled it open, walking over to the door.

The gentle rap on the door seemed to make something in the building stir, as she could hear something rattling on the ground. Perhaps a can had fallen. She wasn't exactly ready for the door to open, and faltered slightly, mouth opening and closing. Pushing curls out of her face, she offered a polite smile. "Hi! I uh - I have something for you. One of my coworkers said that it was imperative that it got to you as soon as possible." Handing him the envelope, she paused as he took it. "Wait a moment. You're Doctor Brown, right? I've heard of some of your accomplishments."

Emmett took a look at the envelope as he turned it over, tilting his head. It was rare to get any sort of mail from the university, ever since he was let go. Opening the envelope, he turned his gaze back to her. "Yes, I am. Wait, didn't the person who gave you this tell you who it was for?"

"No, actually. All he told me was that he was stuck on campus until late." Her curiosity was getting the better of her as she watched him take the papers from the envelope. What could be so important? His face going pale definitely clued her in. Not something good.

"Are you all right, Doctor?" Maybe a stupid question; the look that was on his face upon looking up confirmed this. "What's wrong? Is it bad news?"

He shook the letter in her face, and she took a step back. "Was this your doing? Or did someone put you up to this?" All she could see from the waving papers was a blur.

"I-I promise! Professor Patrickson said that you would know what it means. I mean, I've never liked him, but I never thought of him as mean."

"Oh, I know perfectly well what it means! He's rubbing in how happy he and the dean's daughter are together." Oh. Well, that was new.

"Wait, the dean's daughter? The woman with him was the dean's daughter? No wonder she looked familiar. That can't be all you're upset about, right?" Not that she was judging, of course. It seemed like a nasty thing to deal with. Looking up at him with bewilderment as he handed her the contents of the envelope, she looked down. _You are cordially invited_ \- she didn't have to read any further to realize what was going on. There was nothing cordial about this invitation. "I-I'm so sorry."

Her confusion was genuine, and he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't her fault that an asshole had decided to play a trick on the both of them. Perhaps what Patrickson had wanted was to kill two birds with one stone. She was clearly new to teaching - at least new to Hill Valley University. Probably part of the science wing, judging by the NASA shirt she was wearing. "How long have you been teaching at the University?"

"Oh er - since September. Ever since I moved into Hill Valley. They were looking for an Astrophysics professor, as well as someone to take over a Chemistry position." That seemed to answer his question adequately enough.

"Would you like to - would you like to come inside so we can continue our conversation? It's a bit sweltering right now." Years before, he had designed a device that would keep rooms cool, in order to help him with his experiments. Certain experiments required certain temperatures.

"Yes, I'd love to, actually. It would probably distract both of us from our anger."

"Quite right!" Emmett happily opened the door for her to enter, and gave a small smile as she accepted and walked in. "Now, could you tell me more about your position while I get us both a glass of water?"

Momentarily distracted by all of the equipment, she was in awe. Every surface seemed to be covered with all manner of experiments and devices. "I'd love water, but I'd much rather talk about all of this! I've never seen so many amazing looking things in one place before!" As she turned, she was careful to make sure that her hair didn't end up hitting anything. When she looked up at Emmett, he seemed almost sheepish. "I've always wanted a lab to myself. Somewhere where I could make things like this."

Her excitement seemed to be bringing out his own, dark eyes wide. Before he could talk about them, she had continued to speak, and a spark of inspiration hit him. Although they had only just met, she seemed like a reasonable person, if a bit zany. He wasn't someone who could really judge, though. "Maybe you can. Come here after your classes, if you'd like! I'd love to have your help. Or perhaps your opinion on future experiments or endeavors." Her own eyes had gone wide, and he silently hoped that this was a good sign. Having someone who knew science as a lab partner would vastly decrease the chance of disaster. Plus, he had a feeling that Marty and her would hit it off. "I uh - I just realized something. I don't think I caught your name."

"That would be wonderful!" There was something so fulfilling about watching others experiment and tinker with things. "I have some engineering ideas that I've always wanted to show people. Maybe we can er - maybe we can collaborate on some of our ideas." It had been years since she had even mentioned her own ideas to anyone, and it was an exciting prospect. When he spoke again, a broad smile was spreading. "Elodine Greenhand, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Doctor Brown." She offered a hand for him to shake.

"The pleasure's mine, Ms. Greenhand." Maybe it was just him, but he felt warmth the moment he took her hand. It seemed to him like it would be a good friendship. Definitely a relief with their first impressions having gone so awry.


End file.
